


beautiful creatures

by bywheelers (inavertently)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inavertently/pseuds/bywheelers
Summary: There was a sudden roaring in Will’s ears that made it impossible to hear anything. He could feel the beat of his heart goingthump, thump, thump, in his chest, each timefaster, faster, faster. It kept escalating to a point that Will instantly felt as if it was going to truly beat out of his chest.





	beautiful creatures

It wasn’t a particular special day, rather, it was the kind of day that Will looked forward to. A day in which he didn’t do anything exceptional, just stay at home, maybe watch some TV, maybe draw something if the inspiration struck; nothing was trying to endanger Hawkins again, something that Will had distinctly come to appreciate much more than he ever thought possible.

It was raining outside. Will had sat in one of the sofas by the window to watch. He let the sound the droplets made as they hit anything in their path sooth his mind, something about it bringing a calm to him that he never quite felt nowadays. He had opened one of the windows some time ago, and as he inhaled the earthy scent as the rain fell on dry soil, let it make his mind a blank canvas, it almost lulled him to sleep.

He had a blanket over himself, the tea his mother had brought beforehand sat on the small table beside the sofa, still hot enough that steam was slowly rising from the cup. He teared his gaze away from the outside, looked at the warm beverage and cupped it in both hands. He sipped silently from it, the liquid rapidly spreading warmth throughout his whole body. He hummed, let his head fall back against the cushion, and closed his eyes, let the peaceful atmosphere wash over him.

He almost didn’t hear the faint knock, pegging it to his imagination, but not a second later, another came, this time more powerful. Will startled a bit, sitting up from his position and looking in the door’s direction. He frowned, wondering who it could be, seeing as he wasn’t expecting anyone, and neither his mother or Jonathan were home, so it couldn’t possibly be for them either. He rose from the sofa, silently making his way over to open the door, putting his drink down as he went.

He came face to face with Mike. His hair a was a little wet, his curls more prominent from the humidity, some droplets of water were cascading down his face and seeping into his clothes. Will watched the movement, as if in a trance, for a moment, before he remembered himself and let the confusion catch up to him.

“Mike? What are you doing here? Were we supposed to meet?”

Mike chuckled, passed a hand through his hair as some of it had fallen in his face, and Will watched again, fascinated, the beautiful mess that was Mike Wheeler. It made him miss half of what Mike was saying, managing to catch the last part, “-ted to hang out with you, if that’s okay with you?”

Will looked up from Mike’s lips, to his eyes, seeing him acting almost bashful, and Will frowned again. “Um, sure, yeah, come in.” He moved aside, let Mike pass by him, breathing in the same earthy scent that clung to him from being outside. He let the door fall shut behind him, and observed Mike. There was something different about him, though Will couldn’t really pinpoint what exactly. Mike was looking around the house, a picture he had seen a million times as nothing ever truly changed inside the Byers house. _Except when mom is trying to help me from the next supernatural thing periling town_ , Will thought but let it slip from his mind as soon as it came.

“So,” He started, not sure how to continue, seeing as Mike had no intention of saying anything, which also struck Will as odd, as it had been Mike who had suddenly came out of nowhere to hang out, “What do you want to do?”

Mike slowly spun around, he wore a small but gentle smile, his whole stance a little tense, which was really a contradiction but Will had come to understand that Mike was a rather difficult controversy.

“I hadn’t really thought much about that when I was coming here.” He sighed softly, his gaze darting to the sofa Will had been occupying before Mike had made his presence known, and he moved towards it. Will followed him with his eyes, attention fixed on the way Mike steadily sat down on the spot Will had been before, looking around himself before his gaze was back on Will, a sadness hidden in the depth of his irises. Mike pathed the space next to him, inviting Will to sit down, and he did.

He walked the few inches separating him from Mike and gingerly laid by Mike’s side. There was a small distance between them, almost as a precautionary measure, but it didn’t last long. As soon as Will had made himself comfortable, Mike moved closer until there was nothing left between them. Every single part of Will’s left side was in contact with Mike’s right side, and Will could feel a burn rise inside himself, his cheeks turning a dark red.

He was grateful that Mike also put his head on Will’s shoulder, as he wasn’t able to see the blush that had taken over half his face.

He ignored, as much as possible, every single point where they touched, in favour of asking, “Mike, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

He had known, from the very moment Mike arrived unannounced that there was something dissimilar in the situation, and although he hadn’t been able to precise what exactly had felt wrong at the time, he was going to find out now, whether Mike had prepared himself for it or not.

He felt more than he heard Mike sigh, his breath fluttering around his throat, making Will shudder minutely. He really hoped Mike hadn’t felt it.

“It’s not that there’s something wrong. I, just, I realised something today. At first it felt a little stupid, because it literally came out of nowhere, like waking up. But then, the more I thought about it, the more real it became and I felt like I was going a little crazy with the realisation of how much truth it held.” He paused, shifting his position, burrowing his nose further into Will’s collarbones. His body pressed even closer to Will, and the later became aware of the fact that if Mike let any more of his weight on Will, he was going to fall backward, on his back, with Mike on top of him and Will felt his face burn even harder.

He really should stop thinking about their positions and focus more on what Mike was saying as it seemed to be troubling him a whole lot. But honestly, who could blame Will for feeling like he was going to die from being so tied up with Mike, _his crush_?

He exhaled loudly, trying desperately to hold on to the both of them. “What exactly did you realise?”

Mike shifted again. His hands, which had been in his lap, moved around Will’s body, circling his waist and hugging him even closer. Will only had a second to think _holy shit_ before they fell backward. Will let out an _omf_ sound, too much weight having fallen on himself, while Mike didn’t even seem to have registered they weren’t exactly sitting anymore.

“Mike, umm, move, Mike.” Will tried, and more specifically, failed to detach Mike from himself. He seemed intent on never letting go of Will, which in any other situation Will would have appreciated very very much, but right now it was making his position highly uncomfortable, and Mike’s weight on him wasn’t helping at all.

After wrestling for a few minutes, Will managed to position himself and Mike the way he wanted them to. Both were on their sides, Mike still glued to him like a koala, his arms hugging Will close and his head resting on Will’s chest, his hair brushing against Will’s chin and tickling him slightly. He hesitantly bough his hands up, softly brushing Mike’s hair. He kept at it for a few seconds, testing the waters, but seeing as Mike wasn’t protesting, he stopped holding back and got really into it. He scraped along Mike’s scalp, which earned him a content and pleased hum.

Will smiled, feeling as if he had a big cat clinging to him. It was nice.

“Are you going to tell me now what you suddenly comprehended today, or are you going to keep attached to me like this all day?”

“That wouldn’t be so bad.”

Will gave Mike a playful slap to the back of his head, though he couldn’t help the slight raise in heartbeat at Mike’s words and he was praying to the high heavens for it to slow down before Mike perceived it.

“Seriously now.”

Will heard it this time, when Mike sighed. It was quite a defeated sound, and Will’s heart ached, wondering what was making Mike so miserable.

“I don’t know how to say this without making things weird.”

Will frowned, “Weird how?”

He could practically hear Mike contemplating, probably battling with himself over whether to say what bothered him or not, and Will wondered, not for the first time, what exactly was so difficult about whatever problem Mike had. They had always had this connection between them, being able to tell each other the things that they could never tell anyone else, which Will found really heartwarming.

Of course, Will had a secret of his own which he would probably never tell Mike, not because he believed Mike wouldn’t understand, but quite the contrary. He would, and then, he probably would feel bad for making Will sad and Will didn’t really want Mike pitying him.

“Weird... as in I would make you weird.”

“What?”, Will was beyond confused now, “Why would it make me weird? I’m really not following.”

Mike huffed out a breath, seemingly becoming impatient, with whom, Will didn’t know.

“You would feel weird.... with me. I’m sure we wouldn’t be able to do things like this anymore, neither hang out as much as before, you know, the things that makes us... us,” He gesticulated wildly with his hands, though Will didn’t see it, but he felt the movement. “I just don’t want to lose you Will.”

“I, I really don’t know why I would ever feel weird around you. That’s not going to happen, Mike. You’re not losing me, neither I am losing you, so stop thinking that. I refuse to let that happen, and you should know by now that I can be rather stubborn when I want, resilient too.”

Mike laughed kindly, though Will could hear a little sadness in it, as if that was the reason why this was so hard.

“I love you Will.”

Will’s heart skipped a beat, but he stopped himself from hoping. “I love you too Mike.”

Mike shook his head, making them both shake. “No, Will, you don’t get it. I don’t just love you, not as a friend, not anymore, or I don’t think I ever did love you just as a friend, but that doesn’t matter right now. What I mean to say is that I _love_ you, more than just friendship. I, I want to be more than that.”

There was a sudden roaring in Will’s ears that made it impossible to hear anything. He could feel the beat of his heart going _thump, thump, thump_ , in his chest, each time _faster, faster, faster_. It kept escalating to a point that Will instantly felt as if it was going to truly beat out of his chest.

He was possibly dreaming, which he found quite reasonable, since this really couldn’t be happening. Will had, since the first moment realisation dawned on him that he may have feelings for his best friend that went a little ( _a lot_ ) above friendship, that he would never get his so called happy ending. Mike was never going to reciprocate, because honestly, not even taking into account the most recent events of the past few years, Will was not someone Mike would ever look at and actually fall in love. He had resigned himself to this fact, and has been continually trying to reconcile this fact with his heart. Maybe if he told himself enough times that it wasn’t happening, then maybe one day, his heart would understand and let go of this useless hope he had buried deep inside.

But here Mike was, breaking the walls Will had carefully built around the feelings he had thought were slowly but surely subsiding every day. Apparently, he had done an awful job because they cracked into a million of pieces and the joy overwhelmed him and his chest burst with a million happy sparks.

He was alive.

When he came back to himself, he noticed there were two warm hands cupping his cheeks. Mike’s face came next into view, his eyebrows deeply furrowed, worry rolling off of him in waves, and Will guessed he had spent too much time in his own head and forgot to answer Mike.

A brilliant smile took over his face. He guided his own hands up, putting them over Mike’s and just holding them there. Mike’s face softened, his lips twitching into a small, tentative grin.

“You’re so stupid Mike.” He chuckled when Mike frowned again, preventing him from going anywhere when he tried to take his hands away. “Listen, I’m calling you stupid because I’m been in love with you for ages.”

This time it was Mike who seemed frozen in place, his eyes widening more and more, a disbelieving look taking over his features. Will let him process the news, while taking advantage of their positions to look unabashedly at Mike.

He had wanted to do that so many times, to be this close to him and just be able to look, without feeling awkward, or ashamed, or having to look away because Mike had noticed him.

Letting go of one of Mike’s hands, Will let his hand inch closer to Mike’s face. With a finger, he traced it around Mike’s skin, starting from his temple and down to his jaw.

The feather like touch seemed to bring Mike around, as he stopped looking like had was having an existential crisis and gazed at him.

“Tell me again.”

Will hummed, a question hang in the air.

“Tell me again.” Mike said, once more.

Will let his forehead touch Mike’s in a comforting gesture, before closing his eyes.

“I love you.”

Will caught Mike’s giggle, and before he could react, there were lips pressed against his.

Will kissed back, letting his fingers thread through Mike’s curly strands of hair, humming softly each time they separated only to come back again for more, the need burning deep inside their bodies. They pulled apart again, this time taking a moment to breath, faces still close together, foreheads pressed tight. Will huffed out a short laugh, feeling unbelievably light, as if he could start floating anytime. The giddy feeling was still very much present, the pure happiness scaring him a little, afraid he would lose it if this was not real, if he had imagined it.

Mike felt so real beneath his hands, however, it was hard to believe he could make up such a vivid illusion. He pressed another kiss to Mike’s mouth, this one with more pressure than the rest, trying to reassure himself that this was indeed real, that Mike wouldn’t disappear. Mike kissed him back, with as much force as Will, and he wondered if Mike was thinking the same, if he felt as scared that Will could vanish as he did.

When Mike swept his tongue over Will’s bottom lip, a million of lights burst behind his eyelids. Will felt drunk on this feeling, his mind becoming empty, all the useless thoughts vanishing, replaced by the tingly sensation of having Mike’s tongue exploring inside his mouth. Will moved a hand down to cup Mike’s nape, toying with the hair there. His other hand tugged at Mike’s locks, a groan slipping past parted lips each time Will pulled too tight.

They kissed until they became breathless, their lungs crying for some much needed air, and even then it was difficult to stop altogether. They stole furtive small kisses, other time they found each other unable to stop once they started, lips meeting again and again in a dance of sorts. Will felt every hair stand at attention each time Mike caressed his back, or kissed him too hard. Every single point of contact between them was a fire, scorching just beneath their skin, ready to devour their bodies.

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, close to each other, kisses shared under the warmth of the blanket they later laid over themselves. Talking in hushed whispers, about everything or nothing at all.

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace.

Later, at night, when Jonathan got home and saw the two of them huddled close, and sleeping so peacefully he couldn’t resist taking a photo. When he showed it to them the next day, Will was truly embarrassed, asking his brother to delete it, while Mike looked it at with so much fondness. He discreetly asked Jonathan to make him a copy when Will wasn’t listening.

**Author's Note:**

> come at scream with me about byeler on my [tumblr](http://bywheelers.tumblr.com)


End file.
